Valentine's Gift
by Cat Avatar for the DCG
Summary: OneShot, shonenai WAFFy goodness. LeoPica. For my main man, Leorio, and a Valentine's gift for Chrislea for her 'Ask Leorio' column.


Valentine's Gifts  
  
Basis - Hunter X Hunter, manga timeline.  
  
Rating - PG-13 for light language and homosexual romance. (At least, I think homosexual implications make it a '13', according to the movie ratings information I've read.)  
  
Pairing - Leorio & Kurapica.  
  
Inspiration - Chrislea's "Ask Leorio" over at Hunters Only Beyond This Point (www.angelfire.com/magic/hunter/), and Mina Lightstar's nice LeoPica fics at multiple places. I read 'em at her Yahoo! Group (groups.yahoo.com/group/minafic/).  
  
Author - Cat, Avatar for the DCG. Flames and spam mail at the_dcg@sbcglobal.net.  
  
Why - Because in all the LeoPica fics I read, Leorio is always doing the pursuing. I thought I should turn it around, for Valentine's Day, for my main bishie (at least from HxH...) Leorio.  
  
Disclaimer - Neither Hunter X Hunter nor Valentine's Day belong to me. Hunter X Hunter is the wonder creation of Togashi-sensei, and American Valentine's Day is the creation of chocolate, stuffed animal and card companies.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Ah- hem. Ah, so..."  
  
A moment of silence.  
  
"I remember when I first saw you. I was boarding the ship, a ship full of fools and killers, and you were leaning against the railing on the forecastle, looking out at the ocean, silhouetted against the sunrise. You looked as if the entire world were out there, just for you... Does that sound a little hokey? I thought so at the time, but still. You looked like a work of art, like a model for a movie poster, or a magazine. I knew I had a hard test ahead of me, and that you were just another competitor, a stranger, probably someone I would never even speak to. But I could still admire the scenery, right? I kept telling myself that, at least."  
  
Some chuckling, a rustling of clothing.  
  
"The next time I noticed you though, I admit I was disillusioned- at first, at least. All you were talking about was money. Women, fast cars, the high life. I though it was just, I do not know, something that figured. Don't they say that beautiful people are always shallow?"  
  
"I admit I was antagonizing you, though. I was somewhat... disappointed? Something along those lines. And full of myself as well. I wonder if I could have taken you, then. I was confident, fooled by your casual demeanor and fancy clothes- you use that to your advantage, don't you? Then you dropped easily into a perfect knife fighter's stance, and your tanto flashed into existence without a pause. Those were not the moves of a inexperienced warrior, or something you learn in a class. I was a little leery, when I saw that."  
  
"The spar on the mainmast broke then, right? Hah... I stared as it fell and that sailor- what was his name again?- started falling with it. Not you though- you ran right past me without a second glance. I did not even see you put your knife away. That jarred me out of my shock then. And we rescued that sailor. Or rather, Gon grabbed him, and we grabbed Gon. That was the first time we worked together... I owe it all to Gon. Someday, I'll figure out how to thank him."  
  
"That shock, though. I don't think I had yelled that fast at someone before. And you were right there with me. And then he smiled at us, that disarming, innocent smile, and said, 'But you did catch me, didn't you?' Something like that anyway. That was the end of our fight; and I conceded my rudeness. Then... That was... I think I will remember that smile to my last days. Your beautiful smile just for me, my name on your tongue. 'Just call me Leorio, Kurapica.' I think I fell in love with you then."  
  
A long pause. More rustling, the clink of tableware.  
  
"I think this was a good idea. Where was I? Oh, the wonderful trip up the mountain. I was... confused as I remember. I stuck with Gon because it was less threatening. But then you came back. I was delighted, not that I would have admitted it at the time. Did you ever wonder why I always walked behind you? Because it gave me a good opportunity to look at you, with out being to obvious. You are a pleasure to rest one's eyes on. Also, you have a very attractive rear. Heh heh! I can imagine you blushing at that. You are cute when you do that, too."  
  
"And then the old lady with the quiz. Hrm. That's a bit sobering. Here is another heart-pounding quiz for you, Leorio. 'You have sworn vengeance and repartitions for your dead clan and family, but you have fallen head-over-heels in love with your best friend. Do you b1)/b Continue on with your revenge, alienating your friends and your possible lover, on an indefinite length quest that may well be futile and deadly; or b2)/b Do you admit your love, pursue it, and maybe live happily-ever-after, at the expense of your honor and the pride of your people? I guess it was obvious which I chose, but please believe it wasn't easy. Not any easier than those hypothetical questions from that old witch. Gon was right, wondering what to do, if we ever had to make those decisions. Were you actually going to beat her up, by the way? I always did wonder- it seems somewhat out of character for you. Though, I guess you do have a fiery temper. I love that, too."  
  
"When we made it to the house of the navigators- did I ever tell you I hit you? Heh- one of the beasts came to me, pretending to be you. When I hit him- or her? only Gon could tell- it asked me how I knew. I spouted some garbage about abandoning your post, and how I would have hit you had it been the real you. Looking back, I was lying through my teeth. I knew it wasn't you. It didn't have the same... Feel? Something."  
  
"It was on the run, that first part of that long marathon, that I began to admit to myself that what I was feeling wasn't just some passing appreciation for beauty, or even just friendship. For one thing, you are not supposed to get aroused when a friend takes off his shirt. But you looked wonderful, covered in sweat. It made me feel... hungry. I wonder if I can say all these things easier because you aren't here, really. But it doesn't make them less true."  
  
Sounds of shifting, a sigh.  
  
"I told you about the Kurata, about my people, and my duty to their vengeance. I think I was hoping to spur a similar confidence in me. It worked, but not the way I liked. You kept insisting about the money. I was so damned sure you were not telling the whole truth. I don't know, even now, if that is because I sensed another reason... Or because I just would not allow you to be anything other than perfect, and money was too ignoble for the pedestal I was building for you in my mind."  
  
Laughter.  
  
"You vindicated me though. A free-roaming physician. One who takes money from no person in need. To save lives, as many as you can reach. Your goal was not as noble as mine you said. I think... I've never told you this, but I think you have the best, the most noble dream of us all. I want to take lives away, chain them to the past. You want to preserve them, and free them for the future. When I think of that, I know I don't deserve you. Not as a friend, surely not as... Well. Maybe I don't deserve anything, but I am greedy, really. So I keep your friendship close, and take it out to let it warm me in the cold gray days of the soul."  
  
More laughter, sounding forced.  
  
"I'm waxing poetic now. Comes of reading to much, really. What was I talking about, before I got side tracked on you? Believe me, you are a very easy subject for me to get sidetracked on, too. Oh, yes. The second part of the run. I almost panicked, when Hisoka hit you with that card. If it hadn't been a flesh wound, if I hadn't been so sure that I would die doing it, I would have attacked him right there. Instead we ran. But then I heard a sound that froze my blood in my veins. Your shout, starting battle. I have always wondered why you turned back to face the magician. I wonder what happened there, between you and he, before Gon appeared. Why he chose to spare you, to take you to the site of the second test. I will probably always wonder, for you say you don't remember."  
  
"I can almost hear your angry, in-drawn breath. Don't worry, it is not that I mistrust you. No, you should always trust your friends. Beyond logic, beyond hope. You iall/i have taught me that, if nothing else. It is just that I am jealous. Hah, that was easier to admit than I would have though. You should trust your friends, but people have been unreasoningly jealous of their loves since time immemorial. I want to know every thing you have done. I want to know what impressed Hisoka. Hells of my people, I wish I was big enough to toss you over my shoulder and carry you off, if nothing else. I hope you are blushing at that."  
  
Another long pause. Noises that are not easy to identify- some shuffling and rustling. Silence, broken only with soft breathing.  
  
"Haaan... Next was- the cooking, wasn't it? That was fun. I think I spent the entire time flirting with you, awkwardly- like a child picking on the person he likes. Exactly like that, in fact. Ah- did I ever tell you that I was surprised that you couldn't cook? It just seemed as if you were one of those types of independent people who pick up everything, I think. Of course, I really can not say much about being able to cook. What I make is edible only in the most scientific sense of the word."  
  
"Next, of course, was the real kicker. Seventy-two straight hours in your presence. Of course, that bastard Tompa was there, too; damaging everyone's mood immensely. And, really, I was still in some childish area between denial and showing off. I'm sure I was sending very confused signals, if you were looking for them. Which you weren't. But that is not the point."  
  
"Of course, it probably didn't help that only a couple of hours into the tower I went slightly... um... Psycho, for lack of a better word, on that prisoner. And then the fiasco with your match- with that prisoner woman. I was very angry with you, then. Not as much for the lost time, I can admit now, as for that little 'exam'. Even thinking about it now, through the filter of time, I still feel jealous pangs. I guess I'm the possessive type- even of what isn't exactly mine."  
  
"The two days in that small room were torture, of course. I couldn't decide what I was even feeling. Whether I was really angry, or whether I wanted to sit there on that couch next to you and sneak in a snuggle by pretending to go to sleep. Wish now I'd gone for the snuggle... I chose not to, of course, but my confusion probably made me... irritable. Probably just as well I did not, though. Gon and Killua were there, so you probably would have just woken me up immediately. Or just moved when I sat down. You were also still angry with Tompa, which, as I recall, didn't even begin to subside until we were on the zeppelin headed to the fourth exam."  
  
Laughter.  
  
"I wish I had had the courage to talk to you on the ship. Or to approach you right after we disembarked. Instead I just followed you. It's a wonder Tompa and I never ran into each other, what with both of us skulking after you like that. Although, I guess I should feel thankful that you were Tompa's prey. It was very convenient- it gave me a reason to be behind you without looking like, well... Looking like a stalker I guess."  
  
More laughter.  
  
"I was very confused, wasn't I? At least I had the presence of mind to actually move when you were finally attacked. And I finally did ask to 'partner up' with you. Even if it had different connotations for me than it did for you. The rest of that exam passed fairly innocuously. Then Gon showed up and helped you out. Helped us out. We have great friends, do you know that? Of course you do. I wonder if my karma was sent way into the 'black' by the death of my clan, giving me a budget big enough to deserve you guys..."  
  
This time the laughter sounds uncomfortable.  
  
"I probably shouldn't even joke about that, though."  
  
A drawn out sigh.  
  
"Almost done with this. I wonder if I'll even send it. I think I will, though. I have thought about this for too long."  
  
"Anyway. The fifth exam, the tournament, was next. I was so glad I didn't have to fight you. I didn't even know if I could, by that point. Not because of your fighting skills, but because I was besotted with you. I like that word, besotted. Love did turn me into a bit of a sot. Or a fool. Or maybe just made me a little sane, seeing that there something out there beyond my vengeance. Something, perhaps, for me."  
  
"Perhaps being the operative word. So, ah...."  
  
Rustling. The sound of a throat being cleared.  
  
"That is, I was wondering what you will think of this- this confession. I hope its taken seriously. I, ah. Well, I am far from done with my duty. And you are still studying hard to make your dreams real. But I, ah, did some research, and, um- you have a break, in the spring? I enclosed some tickets and a map. I'm going to be in Shin Orlean City for business around then. And that huge party will be going on, so I was able to ask for some time off while I was there with no suspicion. So, if you, ah, would like to discuss this, er, confession, you just need to show up. Or not. I, ah, hope you do though. I really do. So, ah, Happy Valentine's Day, Leorio. I hope I see you soon."  
  
A long pause, deep breathing.  
  
"I love you."  
  
The disc stopped. Leorio stared blankly at the player, as he had been doing for nearly an hour. After some time he turned to the airmail envelope that the disk had come in. Indeed there were tickets inside for air and train- even a voucher for a nice bed and breakfast. A map was in the package, of part of a city, with a park circled. A note attached said in Kurapica's precise handwriting- "I will be waiting in the topiary garden- in the maze. I will wait all day. Please come."  
  
Leorio stared at the note for another long while, then opened a drawer in his deck. He placed the entire envelope inside, placing the tickets and the map back inside. He reached for the disc, then paused. Closing the drawer firmly, he pushed play.  
  
"Ah- hem. Ah, so..."  
  
A moment of silence.  
  
"I remember when I first saw you..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fluffy, I hope. Happy Valentine's Day. I hope it's not offensive, and apologize for it being a day late. Thanks. As always, to my beta-reader of doooooom, APCCP Mattemo. As always, this is not his fault.  
  
-Cat, Avatar for the DCG 


End file.
